Talk:ACOG Scope
Personal take on this attachment, I find it useful on the Draganov and the M40, but on nothing else. 18:21, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :Well, I'm pretty sure the ACOG wasn't implemented into the game by its developers for use for all players. I'm sure that Infinity Ward had put this attachment in the game for players whose gaming styles favor the ACOG. -- ::I can't use it on dragunov, but M40 works fine for me. I think it's because I sometimes double-tap (if you'll excuse the pun) when using the dragunov on someone shooting at me, and by then if I've missed the scopes "way over thar" and I die :(. I haven't tried the M21, mostly because I've only been playing mp 3 weeks and never ground up the kills on it before getting dragunov :P --Frostedfire 09:05, 21 October 2008 (UTC) ::When using the dragunov you should use it like a bolt-action rifle because of the high recoil. I've never really used a G3 before but im going to make a class with an ACOG G3 with claymores, stoping power, deep impact and smoke grenades, how good is this class for sniping? BR Ninja15 20:13, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Article Needs more BO ACOG ADS Pics Just saying because I've seen different reticles on the M60/M14 and the Stoner63. Anyone? Sniperspade 21:32, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Proof of Steady Aim + ACOG Combo I see that there is a passage with a strange confirmation "When used with Steady Aim the sway of the ACOG is reduced (confirmed)" I've tried this, and I personally don't see a difference. Could someone put a reference to this or some proof? OmegaBlade 01:00, 27 December 2008 (UTC)OmegaBlade :Hmmm, when I tried it, it seemed to help... I will see if I can confirm this, but I am pretty sure it has been confirmed. ::This is contradicted on the Steady Aim page, as it says that it has no effect when using the Ironsights and the ACOG Scope. I just wanna know if this true or not, since this might help with me getting some of the harder camos. OmegaBlade 21:02, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :::I think they meant to say "Red Dot Sight" on that page. Anyways, I am not sure if it is officially confirmed or not, but if you look it up on google, I found many sites that said it does work. ::::Eh, I'll take your word for it. I'm probably not looking hard enough. Still, I use an ACOG no matter what the instance is (Excluding LMGs, SMGs, and Sniper Rifles). OmegaBlade 21:57, 27 December 2008 (UTC) ACOG shooting point where the hell do u shoot on it.the point of the triangle, the middle where please tell me at the top of the triangle ACOG in Modern Warfare 2 and EMP effects part of the aiming reticle is apparently effected by EMP blasts at least in single player, this is inaccurate, as the real life ACOG uses tritium and fiber optics to light the reticle and there aren't any electronics in the scope that could be effected by EMP. It's not our fault IW desided to be stupid here. Mkvsdc7 4:08 pm 2/22/11 Put it in the trivia section its a good idea. (Jererulz 22:38, June 27, 2011 (UTC)) Mutations in ACOG scope Yeah, the new edit to the ACOG section is a bit innacurate, don't you think? I mean, look at it. they put the MARS sight in the ACOG page. if you put an ACOG on a Tar-21 it's an... ACOG. only difference I've seen is the SUSAT sight. when you put the ACOG on an AUG, it doesn't get it's proprietary scope, even though I want it to really bad. Some things should go to the red dot sight page, and others are just plain false (the AUG scope) Anybody agree with me, and please correct me if I'm wrong. --TNT LotLP 15:12, November 20, 2009 (UTC) What is the difference between the ACOG scope in the 1st Modern Warefare, and the ACOG scope in Modern Warefare 2? Take a damn look, we have screens on the page for a reason. --TNT LotLP 11:52, December 15, 2009 (UTC) MW2 It seems that we only have one picture of the MW2 acog, and it is aiming down the sight. I would love to see a picture like the one from COD4. Could anyone get a picture of the M4 Carbine with the acog on it? At the hip like the one from COD4. Batman Rider 18:03, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Agreed. If, Batman Rider, you're using COD4 to refer to both MW and MW2, I only have the latter and it ported to the PS3. And I do not know of a way of taking a screenshot with this console. So such an image would have to come from a PC version of either (or both) games. :::(If someone knows of a way of taking screenshots with the PS3, pls tell me how on my Talk Page. Thx.) :::PainMan356 10:04, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Item Removed I removed the following Trivia section item: :::Although many people consider the ACOG improved on snipers, it is seen a LOT less. This makes no sense to me. I can't figure out if the editor is saying that the item shows up less often than sniper scopes in the game; or if the editor is saying that ACOGs magnify less fully that the sniper scope--e.g.: on the Intervention sniper rifle. At least in my experience, this isn't correct; only the "Red Dot" laser pointer site is more common (in COD6: MW2), even more so than the traditional, integrated, metal ones that have existed since the modern firearm form factors were invented, circa the 16th century. Hopefully, the editor will clarify and re-insert the item. PainMan356 10:04, February 10, 2010 (UTC) SUSAT WHy are there SUSAT scope pics in the gallery?? Usyflad10 02:33, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :No clue myself. They may function similarly, but the SUSAT and ACOG are two different sights. Ghost Leader 07:01, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Even though the SUSAT and ACOG sights are different sights in reality, Modern Warfare 2 has the SUSAT sight replacing the ACOG sight on the L86, even though they're the same attachment (name, requirement to unlock, etc). In-game, they function exactly the same way, the only difference being the crosshairs and ease of use. This is the case with the MARS sight and Red Dot Sight as well- they're different sights that function a little differently, but the game counts them as the same attachment. -Shockwolf10 07:08, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Pronounciation OK, this'll sound a bit nooby, but, um ... how do you pronounce ACOG? Someone told me it's pronounced "Ay-sog", but I just want confirmation. Can someone please tell me if that's right or not, and if it's wrong, give me the correct pronounciation? Sgt. S.S. 08:57, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Ay-cog. ''Talk'' 09:01, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Alright, cheers. Sgt. S.S. 09:04, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Camo with ACOG in MW2 I have seemed to noticed that the Camos on your gun (red tiger, fall) cover all of the acog scope as well, can someone post a picture of this? 02:41, April 23, 2010 (UTC) opps. forgot to log in, thats my post... Newraiden23 02:44, April 23, 2010 (UTC) MW1 M40A3 The ACOG used to give the M40 a 1-hit-kill property because it raised base damage. I recently went back to COD4 and it seems like this is no longer the case. I did have to install an update. Did this update eliminate that damage boost? Epochalyptik 09:14, May 27, 2010 (UTC) "The ACOG scope provides more eye relief" What's this supposed to mean? Does it mean, you can see more stuff peripheally? No, the ACOG doesn't when compared to the red dot or holographic or iron sight. Does it mean that it zooms in more? That fact is already mentioned. Someone please edit this sentence to make it clearer, or if it does not mean anything, delete. Brainwasher5 04:18, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ACOG Sight Someone ought to redirect "ACOG Sight" to this page, because that's what the ACOG is called in the pickup text in MW2. Epochalyptik 23:29, June 3, 2010 (UTC) MW2 ACOG Sight Time The article says that MW1 sight time is reduced for snipers; how about MW2? And is recoil reduced on any guns? Is sway reduced? What is the point of ACOG on a sniper if the sight time, sway, and recoil is the same? Naming Advanced Combat Optical Gunsight Scope. Hm. I'm not really sure that's what we should have our article look like. By that, I mean it sounds a little repetitive. I think it should be moved to "ACOG." Thoughts? -- CoD addict (talk · ) 20:16, September 8, 2010 (UTC) We have to name the articles as the subject is named in-game, no matter how stupid it sounds. Yes, it is called Advanced Combat Optical Gunsight Scope, but that's how people wil recognise it as that's how it's named in game. If a weapon in-game is called the Flugzeugabwehr-Kanone 8.8cm Anti-air cannon then the article would be named that, as despite the german bit standing for anti-air cannon, that's how the makers of the game decided to call it, so that's what we call it - HeatedPete_ - 20:22, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Python? The article says that the ACOG will be available in B.O. on the Python. Can someone post a link to this? pl0x nlmgr 21:12, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :It was in a menu of one of the new trailers, I couldn't say which one. Dolten Let's Talk 21:14, September 8, 2010 (UTC) : :Thx. nlmgr 21:15, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Recoil Is the recoil only visual, and not actually decreasing accuracy? I mean, the added recoil is because of the increased zoom, which is only visual, so if compared to any other sight, it should be as accurate when shooting at an opponent at a set distance, right? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 15:58, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :It decreases the "centering" value. That is to say, it DOES amplify recoil. If you were to decrease the "centering" value, you would find that the weapon's recoil is amplified. YuriKaslov 20:09, November 22, 2010 (UTC) New Easter egg? When I was playing black ops the other day with my friend we found out that the inside of the scope (hiding beside each other under some stairs looking at each other) there was the name Jackson inside it. Anyone else find that?Blahmarrow 00:28, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :Can you get a picture with Theater mode? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 23:59, February 22, 2011 (UTC) : : Im gonna try.-''Diegox223'' ''Talk'' 00:03, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Article Clean Up Which section(s) needs to be cleaned up? Cmoney1 USF 19:39, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Cleanup Complete? I cleaned up the article, but I don't know if I did a good enough job to get the 'Cleanup Nescessary' template removed. Skulldragon GC 23:11, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ACOG, not ACOG scope ACOG stands for Advanced Combat Optical Gunsight, so saying ACOG scope or sight is redundant. It's the equivalent of saying Advanced Combat Optical Gunsight scope. Should this page not be cleaned up wherever scope or sight is mentioned after ACOG? 01:34, May 20, 2011 (UTC) We call it as the game call it, redundant or not. Archer250 13:23, August 15, 2011 (UTC) I'd like to point out that picture cited as proof of the ACOG in MW3 (the AK47) is not actually an ACOG. It is an Aimpoint Red Dot Sight. ' 19:22, August 22, 2011 (UTC)maxo' Now that you mention it, it DOES look kinda like a M68 .:Archer 250:. 13:31, September 5, 2011 (UTC) MW3 FAL Picture Why is one of the images shown as a FAL with ACOG if the wikia firmly believes that it is not present in MW3? I have seen the discussions and apparently we are not to have it, so why is this picture different? 12:54, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Advantages? What advantages does the ACOG have over the red dot sights? It may have increased zoom, but the increased recoil makes it harder to hit a target that would be easier to kill with a dot sight. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 22:59, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Maybe... Maybe if we use a table on the 'ACOG Variants' part on the Black Ops portion, that'll clean it up. Bovinlep 21:45, June 21, 2012 (UTC) What Well, in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, in "The eye of the storm", the ACOG is said to be replaced with the SUSAT on the L86 LSW, right? Actually, I found a L86 with a TELESCOPIC SIGHT, in the Wii version. 20:43, September 22, 2013 (UTC)